The Exiled Dragon
by Stolls are Trolls
Summary: Perseus a young Dragon exiled from his home for following his beliefs has been thrusted into the world of the Greek gods how will he cope follow his journey from his exile to finding love. First story. Au. Each chapter i will go over and make slight changes to, This is to double check that i have done it correct Dyslexia is a curse for writing stories.
1. What happens in Death Valley stays there

**Chapter 1 - What happens in death valley stays in death valley.**

**No Pov - Also hi**

It was summer and the sun blistered down upon the barren land of death valley, hidden there away from the eyes of the Mortals a camp sat containing 25 tents all pure silver with a different marking on each one. The largest tent had a beautiful crescent moon carved into the small wooden door. The camp was simple yet breath taking, it was how the tents represented the parent of the young girl that lived in there multiple showed the sun and a few tridents the most shocking was the book as Athena was considered a Madien Goddess.** (AN i feel like being mean and not showing how Athena has demigods)**

To the right of the tents an Archery range was set up girls who ranged from the age of 7-18 were firing arrows into a target easily 100yards away. Arrows embedded the targets splintering each girl had a unnatural talent with a Bow however there was one that stood out above the rest, this girl was a twelve year old with beautiful silver eyes that glowed in a ethereal way like the moon she also had lovely Auburn hair that flowed loosely down her back, She was Artemis the Goddess of The Hunt, Maidens and The Moon. She muttered about her father who had sent her on a suicide mission.

"Fucking Zeus making me go to death valley he knows what's there, he knows what they do, those savage beasts devour anything and everything" Artemis sighed heavily.

"Why do I have to be the person sent to the place which I stand no chance of being able to fight in?" She grumbled, with a deep breath she decided to leave the Archery Range.

A girl appearing to be 16 who wore a silver tiara, jogged over to Artemis.

"Milady" She called "There is a man wandering around the outskirts of the camp" Her electric blue eyes shifting as she saw the expression on Lady Artemis change from depression to unrivaled hatred and anger.

Just perfect Artemis thought to herself

"First I am forced to deal with some power surge in this burning hell hole now I have to deal with some lecherous male that stumbled onto my campsite"

A feral growl escaped her throat as she flashed to the outskirts of the camp eyes scouring the desolate wasteland her keen eyes pried onto the target. He was an imposing man, He radiated an aura that said I am here. He easily stood at 6ft 3 he was wore in a grey robe that was stained red from blood. blood trickled down his side with each step it dripped onto the floor. He dragged a large scythe with a dragons skull, The blade seemed to be made a matte black steel like metal, Each step the scythe scraped along the floor, It left a dark trail. He also carried a young girl on his back, Her tears had stained the grey cloth.

Quick change in setting i don't know how to do this please help me line break

In the distance a horde of people marched straight towards Artemis's campsite. Terror coursed through her body. She ordered her hunters into a battle formation, The youngest hunters at the back and more experienced hunters at the front. She stood tall at the front, Ready and primed for a fight, she drew her hunting knives.

"Prepare for a fight" She called her voice betraying her confident stature.

As the army got close she saw their massive wings and the weapons. Many carried heavy celestial bronze clubs and maces. There were 3 who stood out from the rest they held the same aura that the man wandering around had. These 3 people led the army they made sure that they showed their power. At the back of the army Archers held massive bows, easily six feet long her bow was considered massive and it was 3 feet long, The force required to be able to pull the string on one of those bows would have to bee a hundred pounds, If one of those arrows hit it's mark it could easily shatter a bone.

"Dragons, fucks sake" She grumbled, Thalia her lieutenant heard this.

"Dragons?, What do you mean Dragons, Milady" Thalia questioned.

Artemis disregarded Thalia's questioned and looked at the Dragon army that marched at her campsite. Artemis's gaze went towards the lone man stumbling across the valley. She realised he was protecting the young girl but then it was to late, A barrage of arrows flew towards him a few embedding deep into his body a crack was heard as each one hit, His body becoming a pin cushion. He was a free target. He dropped to his knees However he carried on trying to shield the young girl. His blood sprayed everywhere, as the foot soldiers advanced upon him he smiled softly at the ground. The soldiers crushed his spine with heavy strikes from their clubs and maces. They had made the desolate land blood red.

A cry erupted from underneath him. The little girl had awoken and witnessed what was happening. He put a single bloody finger to her lips.

"Shh it'll be fine young one you're safe with me." He whispered this quietly to the child. his breath hitched at each word, his vision blurred, he looked into the girls dark green eyes, a small smile on his lips. He hugged her body closer to him, doing his utmost to comfort her.

"Stop now" A woman with black hair and deep purple eyes commanded the army "For crimes against the royal family of the Alkonic dragonian republic"

**(AN I have not got a single bloody clue as to what this or means but yea it sounded cool)**

She paused "You are sentenced to torture and the Girl is to be executed" The woman yelled at the man.

**Hey everyone Jake here well i said i would be rewriting the story i started and then got extremely annoyed at as it looked awful.. So hi sorry for being like gone for 5 months i had tests then i just got distracted with a new computer and this is just looking like excuses well sorry i am not perfect at remembering things so this is the new story i am doing it will be updated frequently i hope..**

**Connor: We're back from that deep dark place**

**Travis: Yea the author needs to get out more we have done nothing for like ever i was so bored**

**Connor: But we're free now whos up for torturing the author**

**Me: Please don't, review if you want me to be safe :3**

**Thanks for reading Chapter 1**


	2. Welcome to Olympus - Recalling the past

Chapter 2 - Welcome to Olympus

Artemis Pov

Hey guys here is Chapter 2 of The Exiled Dragon i hope you enjoy it. -

Artemis stood there she looked on in horror as they brutally struck the boys body with arrows, clubs, maces and hammers.

"Haven't you tortured him enough?" She called out at what she presumed to be the leader.  
Her mind racing trying to think of a way to save the little girl she was clearly a demigod her eyes said that, they were exact replicas of her Aunt's, Demeter.

"Who are you?" She venomously spat at Artemis  
"Some whore who's infatuated by my Brothers looks" The word Brother sounded like it was the worst thing she could have called him.

Artemis growled. "How dare she, How dare that fucking bitch call me a whore" Her mind screamed.

A feral growl came from all of the hunters throats as all their bows locked onto that Bitches head. They released and 25 Arrows flew straight at her.

The shock on her face when the arrows flew at her was priceless, Artemis grinned from ear to ear. The moment that grin stopped waswhen all the arrows embedded themself into the boy who had been protecting the girl. He had moved with inhuman speed to protect a Woman who had been torturing him and a little girl.

"Don't hurt my family" He growled out

That was all he said before he fell to the ground with a sickening thud. Artemis rushed over to him and grabbed up his body away. Moving him away from the shocked torturer.

"Girls get the young one, We're going back to Olympus" Artemis called out to her hunters "You're a sick person torturing your family like that" She whispered into the stunned womans ear.

Line break - We're heading to olympus everybody

No Pov - On Olympus

Artemis flashed to Olympus and jumped up onto her throne.

She called to her dad "Lord Zeus i require a emergency meeting."

Moments later all of the Olympians had flashed into the Throne room.

"Artemis, What is this meeting about?, Why is there a bleeding man on the throne room floor?, Why do you have a girl in your arms?" Zeus questioned.

"Father he is a dragon exiled from his home that is why i called this meeting. The reason he is bleeding is because he was protecting this little girl from an attack from the Dragons who had kicked him out and the reason she is sitting on my lap is because she doesn't seem to trust anyone else apart from me and him." Artemis said in one breath.

"Well lets get this meeting started." Zeus sighed, he was going to have some fun with a Mortal woman before this meeting was called.

"Well i will start with this little girl then, Father i believe this girl is a Demigoddess, Her eyes represent Demeter's closely" Artemis told her father.

after she had heard this Demeter jumped up and slowly walked over to the little girl in Artemis's arms. Demeter looked at the young girl she carefully examined her features. The child and long brown hair that flowed delicatly down her back and big green eyes that were distrusting off everyone in the room.

"May i hold her please?" Demeter whispered softly.

Artemis handed the little girl over to her. She watched how Demeter reacted around the child she made sure that no danger would come to her.

"Katie" Demeter said on the verge of tears "I'm so sorry Katie, I'm so so sorry."

The girl looked into Demeter's eyes and gave her a wide toothy grin gently she wiped away the tears that had fallen from her Mothers eyes.

"Now that is one matter dealt with, What do we do with the boy who is currently lying on the floor..." Zeus said then looked down "Where did he go?! Someone find him now!" Zeus shouted out

"Brother he is here i was just cleaning up his wounds" Hestia murmured while cleaning his back up, She carefully removed the arrow heads that were lodged in his back.

"He should be awake soon" She told her brother.

Zeus was relieved he didn't want a dragon to roaming around olympus unsupervised. People always thought of Zeus as a prideful dictator but in all honesty he did what he thought was best for his Family he wanted them to be safe.

The mans eyes opened and he saw Hestia's face she smiled down at him. He groaned as he tried to sit up needless to say he fell straight back down his moans of pain being ignored as blood started to trickle from some of the open wounds.

"No, don't move you're still very badly injured just lie down and they will ask you some questions ok?" Hestia whispered to him. He nodded slightly he winced in pain at the slight movement.

"So what is your name?" Zeus questioned. He must have some manners you don't call a god just a god you call them Artemis or Apollo so he would ask for the Dragons name.

His voice was raspy and cracked, he managed to murmur out "Perseus but i prefer Percy."

"Percy it is then. So Percy tell me why were you exiled from the land of the Dragons" Zeus questioned once more.

Percy began to recount the tale of how he got exiled.

Flashback - No Pov

It was the summer harvest in a small village of the Alkonic Dragonian Replubic and the Royal family was to arrive today to come for the Harvest festival. The harvest festival was a large event that Dragons from all across the empire came to see as they had a great event of Executing demigods from the land of the Greeks. It was a way of asserting their dominance, Yes asserting there dominance by killing young children of the gods. However one member of the Royal family completely hated the idea of killing children and had avoided the harvest festival every year up until the year of 2014 that was until his sister had forced him to go. His name was Percy, he had dark grey eyes and black unruly hair, His loyalty was a blessing and curse to people he knew. He made decisions based upon how much he knows a person if he is betrayed by someone it will have such a huge effect that he will go into a mental break down. The small village of Melbourn (AN Where i actually live in the UK felt like putting in a little reference to my hometown) had all lined up ready to meet the royal family. the large horse drawn carriage pulled up and out stepped Queen Avery and King Luke. then came there little sister Carly and The oldest of the four siblings Percy. The crowd bowed to all of the family Percy tried to stop them by waving them off however Avery stopped him slapping his hand telling him to be authorative and powerful.

"Percy you will never be a good leader if you don't show authority over the commoners" She whispered harshly into his ear.

"Sorry Avery" He mumbled looking down. He hated it when his sister scolded him for not being a good leader.

The festival was in full swing by late afternoon and the time for the execution was near. This year it was only one demigod so the crowd had voted for the executioner to be Percy, After he heard of the news. he had gone pale, he paced around looking for a way out looking to escape this hell. He didn't want to kill someone who was innoncent. Lost in his thoughts he had accidentally stumbled into the holding room of the child that he was to execute by burning her alive the very thought of it alone made Percy sick. He looked at the girl she was young about 9years old maybe 10, she had Brown hair that was long and curly and big Green eyes that were so innocent that Percy felt the need to defend her. He bent down so he was at eye level with the child

he whispered "Shh if you're quiet i can get you out of here" smiling carefully at the child her Green eyes locked onto his Grey eyes and she nodded slightly.

He didn't know how to get the cage open so he did a sensible thing... He ripped the cage door off and plucked the little girl up. He ran from the Village, the Festival he needed to get away from it. The alarm blared and the Queen, Avery ordered the Army to find the Traitor responsible for stealing the entertainment.

It didn't take long they caught up to Percy and the child he was on the outskirts of the country.

"Brother, How dare you ruin the festival it's an act of treason against the crown. For this you shall be punished to 50years of torture and the Child is to be executed" Avery, told him.

He looked into her eyes and smiled apologetically. He ran as fast as he could in the blistering heat he had no shoes shards of glass ripped the skin open burns appeared but he still ran he was hoping, praying that he would be able to save the girl.

Arrows flew past him one slashed the skin at his side open blood oozed from the wound but he didn't let up his speed. He ran faster but got hit more and more. He began slowing down his body unable to take the pressure from the wounds.

Red blood dripping from his side pooling on the floor he saw a small camp. A camp that had 25 Silver tents pitched on it a small archery range and a very angry 12 year old girl.

He hugged Katie to his chest protecting her from the onslaught of arrows. Foot soldiers clubbed his back trying to force him into dropping the child but his grip was strong.

he whispered that she would be safe and his vision began to blur, his body went limp but he could still see it, he saw arrows flying at his family. He couldn't see his family hurt it was against every way that his father taught him. His body screamed against him but he ran and protected his sister from the silver arrows that flew into his back, arns and legs, he saw Avery's shocked face, Luke'e massive power hungry grin. The worst part of all was Carly's pained smile her tears dropping onto the hard cracked floor. He gave his signature crooked grin although blood had started to trickle down from his mouth. He fell to the floor a thud echoing across the wasteland.

Flashback end.

And thats it for Chapter 2 - I have decided that the pairing will be Percy and Hestia. Artemis will be a major part of the Story as will Apollo due to the Titaness known as Leto. Thats it for today guys

Connor: Aww the authors a big softie

Travis: Connor you know we can't bully him.. He pays us

Connor: We can bully him

Jake: Please review so i can hear from you and not just these two pranksters.

Chapter 3 should be out by the weekend As school is starting back up. So i will see you then Bye guys and keep on fanboying/girling - Jake


End file.
